


Moments

by halfie4



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfie4/pseuds/halfie4
Summary: Quirrel spends time with his love. ( AU where everyone is alive and well !)





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting here, and also first time actually writing fanfiction Haha. I just want to say, English is not my 1st language, sorry for any mistakes!  
( ah I don't really know how tags work ))
> 
> Enjoy

-" You see, the thing with the Uuma's, they sense when someone is calm. This is an interesting phenomenon, which make me wonder if they can sense other things. They know when danger comes and act accordingly but-" Quirrel stopped. He smiled sheepishly. " Sorry. I get too excited sometimes and.." 

They shook their head slightly. 'I listen.' They signed. 

-" Ah, thank you my friend. But there is probably a better conversation we could be having." 

They waved him off. 

-" But-" 

The Hollow Knight, who was far from being hollow, pulled him in their arms. He giggled. They nuzzled the top of his head. 

-" Dear, even my teacher doesn't ramble this much. You know her!" 

'If you insist. Will you let me take you somewhere?'

-" Oh? Colour me interested. Where?" 

'Wouldn't be a surprise then.'

He laughed. -" Shall we?" 

The Knight let him get up, then, they rose up. They led him, holding his hand. 

From Fog Canyon, they went up, through the crossroads, exiting to Dirthmouth. They continued east through the small graveyard, then took the elevator to Crystal peak. 

They sat on the ledge, motioning to Quirrel to do the same. Quirrel snuggled to their side. They placed their arm over his shoulders. 

-" It is a nice view from here. Ghost showed me the garden they were growing. It has gotten bigger. It's a good change from all the grey." 

'Indeed.'

They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. 

'Watch.'

-" Hm?" He looked down. 

The flowers lit up in a warm glow, each colour shining against each other. Butterfly like sparks flew up. And in an instant, it was gone. The garden went back to normal.

-" ...That was.. incredible." He turned to look at them in the eyes. " Thank you for showing me this." 

Their shoulders shook in silent laughter. 'It was actually Ghost who had this idea.' They signed. 'Told me about the glow. Thought you might like.'

He nodded. -" I had missed you." 

They let their head fall on top of his. 'I'm here now.' 

Quirrel smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Instagram, halfie4, if anyone wants to see fan art, I draw a lot of Hollow knight at this moment


End file.
